Hinami Fueguchi
- Post-Aogiri= - Past ▾= - Manga= - Anime= }} }} |kanji = 笛口 雛実（ふえぐち ひなみ） |romaji = Fueguchi Hinami |alias = Daughter Ghoul Number 745 Yotsume |species = Ghoul |status = Alive |age = 13-14derived from Volume 11 Chapter 109 (Tokyo Ghoul) 16 -17 (Tokyo Ghoul:re) |gender = Female |birthday = May 21st |height = 148 cm (Tokyo Ghoul) |weight = 40 kg (Tokyo Ghoul) |blood type = AB |affiliations = Kaneki's group (formerly) Aogiri Tree |relatives = Ryouko Fueguchi (mother) Asaki Fueguchi (father) |ward = 20th Ward |quinque = |rc type = Koukaku ・ Rinkaku |manga debut = Chapter 10 |anime debut = Episode 3 |jp voice = Sumire Morohoshi Lara Woodhull (English) |rating = }} Hinami Fueguchi ( egu口 雛 実, Fueguchi Hinami ) é uma criança caridosa cujos pais foram mortos por investigadores do carniçal . Ela é conhecida como número de assunto 745 ou filha nos arquivos do CCG . O CCG atualmente detém informações insuficientes sobre Hinami e, portanto, não conseguiu eliminá-la. She shares strong pseudo-sibling relationships with both Kaneki and Touka. She later joined Kaneki's group of ghouls. After the timeskip, she has become a member of Aogiri Tree. While her primary duties concern information gathering, she also serves as a strategist and commander when necessary. Her subordinates refer to her as Master Yotsume. Appearance A young girl with resemblance to her late mother, Hinami has short straight brown hair, brown eyes, and often wears a hairband decorated with two four-leaf clovers, a common motif for her. She was identified as the 'daughter ghoul' when she was wearing her butterfly dress and coat. Now she currently disguises herself while moving around the 20th ward. After the timeskip, Hinami's hair is arranged into a bobcut with her fringe parted towards the right side of her face. She first appears in the opening montage wearing a long, black, hooded cloak. Later on, she wears a plain white shirt, along with a dark-colored long skirt. Hinami's mask.png|Hinami's mask. Personality Hinami is a shy, childish girl with a very gentle heart. She is also eager for knowledge and fond of reading in order to learn. She cares deeply for Touka and Kaneki, constantly expressing sadness and worry for the two's unhappiness. After the timeskip, Hinami's demeanor has become much more calm, collected and somewhat distant. Her experiences since Kaneki's disappearance and the CCG's new agenda has caused her to lose much of her previous cheerful stance and instead take on a jaded, realistic outlook on life. Since joining Aogiri Tree, Hinami's persona has become more solidified, for she is no longer terrified of smelling or seeing death, as shown through her interactions with Torso and Ayato. Plot TWIST Doves' Emergence Hinami appeared first with her mother, Ryouko Fueguchi, in Anteiku, recieving human meat due to their inability to hunt. Her mother told Hinami to greet Ken Kaneki, the new worker, and she did so shyly, confused by Kaneki's unique half-ghoul scent. Later, Hinami was eating meat in a room in Anteiku's second floor when Kaneki suddenly entered the room without knocking. After apologizing properly, he explained his half-ghoul status to her. Kaneki noticed that Hinami was reading of Sen Takatsuki's books and, remembering that she was unable to attend school, taught her some of the more complicated vocabulary in the novel. Before she went back with her mother she thanked him and told him to teach her more next time. While Hinami and her mother were walking back from the bookstore, four ghoul investigators including Koutarou Amon, Kureo Mado, Yasunori Nakajima and Ippei Kusaba lured the two into an alley to annihilate them. Ryouko told her daughter to run while she held the attackers back. During her frantic escape, Hinami ran into Kaneki and begged for his help, but only returned in time to witness her mother being killed by Mado. When reading a newspaper detailing Kusaba's death, Hinami realized that Touka had killed the investigator as revenge and decided to run away. Touka found her in a distrauught state and comforted her, only to be interrupted by the appearance of Mado. Hinami helplessly watched her sister figure battle and slowly lose against the investigator, eventually releasing her own kagune and rendering Mado helpless. As Hinami cried over the loss of her parents, a weak and injured Touka finished off Mado. Renji Yomo and Kaneki rushed to Hinami's and Touka's whereabouts and accompanied them back to Anteiku. During their walk back, Hinami asked if it was right for her to live and Kaneki answered that he believed it to be Ryouko's will. Later on, as Kaneki went to Touka's apartment to pay Hinami a visit, he was surprised by Hinami's new, unprofessional haircut and gave her another book to read in her free time. Gourmet Arc Hinami made an appearance after Kaneki returned from Tsukiyama's trap at the Ghoul Restaurant. She had brought the injured cockatiel Loser to Anteiku, eliciting a fearful reaction from Touka. She listened to Yoshimura's speech to Kaneki about the ghouls who killed their emotions and forgot the value of life. Aogiri Arc Hinami joined the others from Anteiku in rescuing Kaneki. With the Yoshimura and Irimi information collecting team, she was the one to determine Kaneki's location using scent. Raid of Kanou's Lab Although Hinami does not physically appear in this arc, she is mentioned several times. Both Banjou and Kaneki mention that she has an excellent sense of smell, and could have been able to find Kanou much faster than them. Anteiku Raid In order to cheer up Kaneki, she goes with him to a book signing event. The pair meet and befriend author Sen Takatsuki, who takes an immediate liking to Hinami. On a later date, she secretly goes on an outing with Tsukiyama. At a coffee shop, they discuss their concerns over Kaneki's mood and behavior, agreeing to do what they can to help him. When he excuses himself to use the restroom, Takatsuki approaches Hinami and offers to give her advice about her worries. She is initially hesitant, but finally discusses her concerns about Kaneki and is surprised when the author tells her there's nothing she can do. Takatsuki excuses herself, and offers Hinami her business card should she ever need more advice or help. Afterwards, Hinami and Tsukiyama ran into Touka and Nishiki, sparking a brief confrontation. She defuses it by defending Tsukiyama, and the two groups part ways. When Kaneki resolves to disband his group, she wholeheartedly supports his decision to return to Anteiku. She is next glimpsed in the aftermath of the raid on Anteiku, traveling through an alleyway with Banjou and his companions. She wears a downcast expression, and is seen staring at Takatsuki's business card. Torso Investigation Hinami briefly appears in the opening montage, speaking to Ayato. Some time later, she hails a taxi and instructs the driver to just continue on straight. She then greets the driver as Torso and advises him that she has a message from "The Tree". She warns him that CCG is pursuing him, and that Aogiri Tree is concerned he might reveal information if captured. They briefly discuss the rumors about the Quinx Squad, and she warns him that his vehicle "smells" and it might give him away. She also requests "the usual" from him, and they exchange a flash drive. Afterwards, she leans against the window and thinks how the Qs are like her "brother". Nutcracker Investigation She is next seen analyzing the audio recordings obtained from various informants, while Karao Saeki watches in amazement. In a room filled with computers and speakers, she listens to all of the recordings at the same time to pick out important pieces of information. When she finishes, she greets Ayato and informs him that the Doves are also concerned about "the Floppy". He tells her of his next assignment, acting as a bodyguard to Big Madam and asks her to come to the Auction as his "ears". Auction During the beginning of the ghoul auction, Hinami mentions that she senses something off. Her sense of unease proves to be true, as the building is quickly surrounded by Investigators while Juuzou Suzuya begins attacking from the stage. While Ayato goes to rescue Big Madam and fight Suzuya, Hinami tells Karao to follow her and flees towards the exit. Miza contacts her to warn that Naki has gone out of control, and apologizes for being unable to secure them an escape route yet. Hinami gathers numerous Ghouls on the roof of the building, taking command while the other Executives are busy fighting. She orders most of their forces to retreat and regroup, but is brought up short when someone mentions the "Spine User" is fighting with Naki. Regaining her composure, she orders reinforcements to head to Naki and Miza's position. Relationships Her Mother and Father Hinami had loving relationships with both her parents, and missed them dearly after their deaths. Her mother Ryouko taught her to live in the human world and educated her in literacy. After Hinami was orphaned, sheconfined herself in sorrow for days, but decided to live on in respect to her mother's last wish. Touka Kirishima Hinami sees her as an elder sister and loves her, willing fight back against whoever harms Touka despite her own pacifistic nature. In return, Touka is fiercely protective of Hinami. After the death of her parents, Hinami lived with Touka until she joined Kaneki's group of ghouls. Ken Kaneki After the two bonded over reading, Hinami and Kaneki quickly developed a close sibling-like relationship. In later chapters, she expresses worry to both Tsukiyama and Takatsuki Sen over his sad and stoic demeanor, desiring his happiness. She is one of the few able to make Kaneki genuinely smile after his torture at the hands of Aogiri. Even years after Kaneki's disappearance, Hinami still thinks of and misses him. Shuu Tsukiyama When Tsukiyama joins Kaneki's group, Hinami is wary of him at first, aware of his past attempts to eat Kaneki. However, when he takes her outside against her curfew and conspires with her to make Kaneki feel better, Hinami begins to trust and enjoy his company. When encountering Nishiki and Touka, she defends Tsukiyama against their accusations. Because of the flowers he regularly brings to the group's hideout, she affectionately refers to him as "flower man." Sen Takatsuki She has long been a fan of Takatsuki's works, enjoying them despite their advanced level. When the two meet in person, there is an immediate connection between them. Takatsuki later seeks her out, and offers her advice and assistance in the future. Hinami was unaware of her new friend's true identity as the "one-eyed owl" Eto, but during and after the timeskip both serve as members of Aogiri. Kazuichi Banjou Banjou is one of Hinami's caretakers and companions in Kaneki's group, and she enjoys his company. The two watch horror movies together, even though he is easily frightened. Ayato Kirishima The two work closely together as members of Aogiri, and seem to have a comfortable relationship. Karao Saeki She has acted as his primary contact for Aogiri, delivering messages to him and retrieving the data he prepared for them. They seem to be comfortable with each other, and after he officially joins the organization, he seems to spend time in her company. Saeki is in awe of her unique abilities and admires her. Powers and Abilities Even as a young child, Hinami is stronger than ordinary ghouls. Typically, ghouls are born with only one kagune type, but Hinami inherited both a koukaku kakuhou from her mother and a rinkaku kakuhou from her father, granting her incredible fighting potential. * Rinkaku Kagune: This kagune takes the shape of two flexible red-and-yellow spines, and has a longer range. It is especially suited for high-speed combat and has a sharp cut. * Koukaku Kagune: This kagune resembles two flower petals that act as shields. Hinami also has a great sense of smell that can detect enemies even in heavy rain. She could sense the difference in Kaneki's smell upon their first meeting, while others might initially assume him to be a normal ghoul. Her sense of hearing is also above average, being able to eavesdrop inside a building from outside. However, she is still a pacifistic ghoul with little incentive or desire to fight. Hinami's Dual Kagune from her back.png|Hinami's Dual Kagune. Trivia * In Tokyo Ghoul manga and anime, she was never shown wearing a mask. The artbook Zakki includes a designs for it, revealing it to be identical to her pet bird. ** In Tokyo Ghoul √A, she is briefly shown wearing her mask after receiving it from Uta. ** In :re, during the auction, Hinami is shown wearing a metal visor over her eyes. * Hinami gets embarrassed when people watch her eat. * Hinami likes her parents, studying, and Touka. * Hinami is interested in Sen Takatsuki's works, human society, and Ken Kaneki. * Her Kagune resemble the wings of a Butterfly, an animal associated with Death and Rebirth. * She is associated with the Tarot Cards II. The High Priestess and VIII. Strength. * The members of Aogiri refer to her as "Yotsume", in reference to the Japanese crest. It symbolizes Vigilance, Good Fortune, and protection from evil spirits as well as something that appears weak but possesses great hidden strength. * She is the first ghoul shown to possess a dual kagune. * She has half the kagune of her mother (two wings instead of four) but double the kagune of her father (two spines instead of one.) Quotes * To Touka (about Mado’s defeat): “I can’t…do more than this. I don’t care about getting revenge or not…I…was just sad.” * To Touka: "Is it wrong for ghouls to live?” * To Banjou (about Kaneki): "I can't do anything, but I can keep someone company. So I want to be together with onii-chan in place of onee-chan, because onii-chan seem so lonely." References Volume 2 Chapter 10 Volume 2 Chapter 14 Volume 2 Chapter 15 Volume 3 Chapter 22 Volume 3 Chapter 23 Volume 3 Chapter 27 Volume 3 Chapter 28 Volume 4 Chapter 31 Hinami's character profile in volume 3. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Ghoul Category:Aogiri Members